


Here I Am

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Possible Character Death, Romance, Sadness, Violence, fluffs, mentions of interfacing, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Sequel to Changes for the Better. The Autobots and Decepticons have returned to Cybertron, restoring it with the Omega Lock. However, a great evil lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike at the right moment.
Relationships: Arcee/Starscream, Bulkhead/Wheeljack, Knock Out/Breakdown, Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, Ratchet/Megatron, Smokescreen/Bumblebee, ex Megatron/Terminus
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here's the sequel to Changes for the Better. Enjoy!

 _Bumblebee_ /com. _link/video_ / _dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts_

: _sparkbond_ :

Main Parings:

ex MegatronxTerminus

Child(s): Smokescreen

RatchetxMegatron

Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal

Knock OutxBreakdown

Child(s): Tracks

OptimusxUltra Magnus

Child(s): Moonracer

StarscreamxArcee

Child(s):

BulkheadxWheeljack

Child(s): Spark

BumblebeexSmokescreen

Child(s):

forced ShockblastxRatchet

Child(s): Hot Rod

SkywarpxWolf

Child(s): Skystreaker, Skycracker,

Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, kissing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Michelle Thornboy owns Skystreaker, Skycracker, and Wolf. I am just using them to help along the story.

* * *

Megatron felt like he was floating once more. Looking around, he froze in fear at seeing Unicron before him. The dark God chuckled at Megatron's expression.

"We meet once more," said Unicron.

"But how?" Megatron gasped.

"My blood flows through you," said Unicron. "We are still connected, despite your attempts to purge me of your body. A sliver of the dark energon shard you once plunged into your spark chamber remains. You have not truly died. You will now be my puppet."

"No! I refuse!" Megatron shouted. Purple lightning went throughout his body, bringing out screams of pain.

"You have no choice. As long as that shard remains in you, my antispark will be in your body. You are now my vessel. I will destroy the Prime and the Matrix," Unicron said.

'Optimus, please, be careful,' Megatron thought, pain radiating through him. As soon as he could, he would get rid of that shard still embedded into his spark chamber.

~~~in space

"It is close," Optimus said.

"I sure hope so. There's a nova storm coming," said Wheeljack.

"We will retrieve the Allspark quickly before it hits," said Optimus.

"Sounds like a plan chief," said Wheeljack.

~~~Cybertron

"What is this?" Ultra Magnus hummed, looking at the monitor.

"It is a dark energon reading," Knock Out said, staring at the screen that Soundwave had pulled up.

"But how? There shouldn't be any here," said Breakdown.

"The only one who had it was..." Ultra Magnus trailed off.

"Megatron," Ratchet finished, a flutter of hope in his spark.

"Don't be so sure it is him," said Shockwave. "The properties of the dark energon are not entirely known. It has revived the dead, but they were not the same as before."

"Just like Cliff," Arcee said. Starscream hugged his mate from behind, knowing that the loss of Cliffjumper was still hard.

"Smokescreen, you and I will go to the burial grounds and check it out," said Ultra Magnus.

"Sounds good," said Smokescreen. "Let's go!"

The two left to go investigate. Soundwave tracked the dark energon signal. Ratchet remained silent, hoping in a way Megatron was really back. He truly wanted his mate back.

'Megatron... are you truly back?' Ratchet thought.

~~~elsewhere on Cybertron

Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen didn't see anything, but their scanners indicated that the strange signal was in the area. The two transformed, blasters drawn.

"Be on the alert Smokescreen," said Ultra Magnus.

"Gotcha," Smokescreen said.

The younger mech trailed a bit behind Magnus, pointing his blaster around. A strange presence behind him froze the mech as Ultra Magnus continued walking, unaware.

"Mag- AH!" Smokescreen collapsed to the ground, vision going dark.

Ultra Magnus turned around quickly, grunting as he was slammed against one of the buildings. A prick to his arm and the blaster transformed back to a servo. Ultra Magnus' optics became wide, staring at the familiar, yet changed face.

"How?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Something you do not need to know. Tell me, where is the Disciple of Primus?" the mech questioned, voice much different than Ultra Magnus expected.

"I'll never tell you," Ultra Magnus spat.

"Really?" Unicron cooed. He grabbed Magnus' servo, breaking it off and crushing it. Ultra Magnus screamed, falling to the ground and clutching his arm to his chest. "I won't ask again. Where is the Prime?"

"Never," Magnus grunted.

Unicron rolled his optics, smashing his fist repeatedly into the smaller mech's body, damaging him greatly. Energon splattered and pooled. The dark God stood up straight, not sensing the Prime anywhere. He transformed, blasting off to find his target. One way or another, he will have the Prime.

~~~space

"Whatcha building there boss?" Wheeljack asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"A vessel for the Allspark," said Optimus.

"Isn't it already in a vessel?" Wheeljack questioned.

"Yes, but this is for a safety precaution. The Matrix is warning me Unicron has awoken once more from his slumber. I do not know how, but I may need to move the Allspark to a safer place," said Optimus.

"Got it," Wheeljack nodded. "Do... do you think Unicron will try to attack Cybertron?"

"I am not sure. Unicron has tried to destroy the Matrix of Leadership before. I have no doubts he will do it again," Optimus said. "We are almost to the Allspark Wheeljack. Be prepared."

Wheeljack focused back to the controls. He could tell Optimus was worried. He was too, especially for his family. He prayed to Primus that they would all be all right. Anyone who tried would get their afts handed to them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter! I hope you all are enjoying so far.

 _Bumblebee_ /com. _link/video_ / _dream/flashbacks/thoughts_

: _sparkbond_ :

Main Parings:

ex MegatronxTerminus

Child(s): Smokescreen

RatchetxMegatron

Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal

Knock OutxBreakdown

Child(s): Tracks

OptimusxUltra Magnus

Child(s): Moonracer

StarscreamxArcee

Child(s):

BulkheadxWheeljack

Child(s): Spark

BumblebeexSmokescreen

Child(s):

forced ShockblastxRatchet

Child(s): Hot Rod

SkywarpxWolf

Child(s): Skystreaker, Skycracker,

Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, kissing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Michelle Thornboy owns Skystreaker, Skycracker, and Wolf. I am just using them to help along the story.

* * *

Spark swung his legs as he watched his sire and the vehicons fixing up some of the buildings until Shockwave made more cybermatter using his science. They had needed some more to finish up the final repairs on Cybertron. The beam Bulkhead was on suddenly broke, sending the large green mech down to the ground.

Spark got up, going over to his sire in the broken pieces of the building. He tilted his helm, giggling a bit.

"Sire, you're not supposed to fall," Spark said.

"I'll remember that next time," said Bulkhead, getting back up and looking at the broken beam. "Don't tell your carrier."

"Okay sire," Spark giggled.

Spark jumped up onto his sire, going with him to the building. They went to the top floor, the last floor to be done. The smaller mech went to the edge of a window, looking out at Iacon.

"It looks pretty," said Spark.

"Yeah it does. Once we have Iacon finished up, Cybertron will finally be restored to what it was before the war," said Bulkhead.

"What's that?" Spark suddenly asked, pointing to the distance. Bulkhead looked out, seeing what appeared to be two bodies.

"It looks like we missed some mechs. I'll ask Starscream and Arcee to check it out. If they are dead, we'll add them to the others we've buried," said Bulkhead.

~~~000

Arcee stood on top of her apartment building, staring out at the empty city. She remembered when it was bustling with activity. She had first met Tailgate in Iacon with his twin brother Cliffjumper. A stab of sadness went through the femme. Coming up behind her was her mate, gentle servos coming around to hold her.

"Are you okay?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah. Just remembering Tailgate and Cliff," said Arcee.

"How about thinking of something better," said Starscream. "Today is the day we officially bonded. It is also the day I asked you to court me."

"I remember that. Heh, I was so pissed at you," said Arcee.

~~~flashback

_"Arcee, I know we aren't on the best of terms since Cliffjumper's death, but... I would like you to... um... will you court me?" Starscream asked nervously._

_Arcee, who had been talking to Cliffjumper's grave once more, slapped the seeker hard. Starscream looked shocked, just staring at the femme._

_"I would rather drink Tox-En than ever be with you," Arcee said with venom._

_"Arcee, I was wrong in the past. I regret what I did. That guilt will remain with me," said Starscream, taking a step forward. "Please, I wish for your forgiveness, but also for your permission to court me. I... I have fallen for you Arcee."_

_The blue femme stepped back. She had also fallen for the Vosian Prince, but would never admit it to anyone other than Cliffjumper and Jack. But to know that he had fallen for her as well? That was a surprise in itself. She didn't know how to react to that._

_"Hey Arcee, you- oh, I didn't know you were here Starscream," said Moonracer. "Are you finally telling her after 7 years?"_

_Arcee looked at the other femme. Starscream smiled at the daughter of the Prime, nodding a bit. Moonracer looked excited, hoping Arcee had accepted. Even she could tell the other femme was crushing on the Prince._

_Arcee scowled, turning back around. Her pede hit air, sending the blue femme over the edge. She hadn't realized with her step away from Starscream put her at the very edge of the rock._

_"Arcee!"_

_Said femme closer her optics tightly, waiting for impact. It never came. She opened her optics, seeing that she was hovering. Looking behind her, she saw Starscream hovering with his jet boosters, holding her. The silver Vosian raised back up, touching down safely on the flat surface. Arcee shook a bit._

_"Thank you," Arcee said, looking away._

_"My pleasure," said Starscream._

_"But why? You could have let me fall," said Arcee._

_"I already told you. I have fallen for you and I wish to court you," said Starscream. "I would never let the femme I love get hurt in anyway."_

_"Just accept it already 'Cee. Pretty much everyone can see you crush on him," Moonracer encouraged._

_"Not until you work for it Screamer," said Arcee, arms crossed over her chest._

_~~~000_

_"It has been three years Arcee. Will... will you bond with me?" Starscream asked, shifting a bit under the gaze of all the members of Team Prime and the former Decepticons._

_"Yes!" Arcee cried out, arms wrapped around his neck. Her lips met his, kissing him deeply._

~~~end flashback

"I can't believe it was so long ago," said Arcee.

"Indeed. But I am glad you have accepted me. You didn't make it easy, but it was worth it," said Starscream, leaning in for a kiss.

Just before their lips met, their com links buzzed. Annoyed, Starscream opened his channel up to chew out whoever it was.

"WHAT?! This had better be important!" Starscream yelled.

" _Starscream, you there? We found two more bodies in sector Alpha. Wanna go see if they are alive or not?_ "

"We're on it Bulk," said Arcee, cutting off the transmission. "Come on Star. We better go. You can finish what you were going to start later."

"Very well," the seeker sighed. He picked up his mate into his arms, activating his thrusters and going to the coordinates the ex-Wrecker had pinged to them.

Setting down once more, the two got at the ready as they walked the rest of the way. Arriving, they could see the bodies.

"Smokescreen!" Arcee shouted, running to the rookie. She scanned him over, seeing a bad gash on his helm, dents and cuts in his chest.

"And Magnus as well," said Starscream, looking over the larger mech.

"We need to get them to Ratchet and fast," said Arcee.

Ultra Magnus was in way worse condition than Smokescreen. The two made sure the mechs weren't bleeding before calling for help.

~~~a bit earlier

"Where'd Starscream go?" Moonracer asked.

"He's off with Arcee," said Skywarp.

"They'll be back," said Ratchet.

"Sounds like they might be getting lovey dovey," Moonracer chuckled. She suddenly screamed out, gripping her chest.

"Moonracer!"

Ratchet was the first to her side, holding the femme. Once she calmed down, she looked frantic.

"Moonracer, what is it?" asked Ratchet.

"Sire is hurting badly," said Moonracer. "We have to find him."

"I'll get a lock on their location," said Skywarp. "They were investigating that strange signal. I just hope that whatever or whoever that signal is didn't get them."

"If Magnus is in pain, then he is bound to be injured. Knock Out, Breakdown, we need to get the medibay prepared for any injuries they may have gotten," said Ratchet. The mech turned to the CO of the Decepticons. "Soundwave, let me know if they contact you. I will need to know their conditions."

Soundwave nodded, typing away at the computer. Ratchet moved to the medibay with the other two, grabbing various tools and energon for a drip. The three medics waited, hoping that if Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus was injured, it wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
